Good Samaritan
by funroulle
Summary: Noé is deprived and Vanitas notices just enough to offer him what they could both need. Being a doctor also meant being a Good Samaritan to his patients. VaNoé. /spoilers up to Mémoire 8/


**A/N: It started out hurt/comfort-y and then it sorta became humorous so I'm just gonna label the genre here as romance.**

 **Also, is this the first smut VnC fic (in English anyhow)? If so holy shit holy shit. If not then link me to the other fics. *wink* But seriously, I haven't read any others and idk if I'm representing their characters correctly in a situation like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VnC or any of its characters**

. . . . . .

Sure, he could come off as rude and disrespectful, but Vanitas had enough manners to usually leave Noé alone when he slept.

When he had heard slight groaning coming from the inside of Noé's room, however, being the concerned vampire doctor he was, Vanitas definitely could not leave Noé alone. Without even sneaking a peek through the room's window, Vanitas pushed up the glass with ease, entering the room, then closing it again. Ah, the perks of continuously bursting through the locked doors belonging to a certain Count Parks Orlok.

The man cautiously stalked the room, gradually stepping nearer to his partner's sleeping figure. Noé was sweating, groaning. There could be a multitude of reasons for that, Vanitas reasoned. But the question remains: what could be disturbing him in his sleep.

Midnight blue eyes narrowed. What could it be? If it were some creature, namely Charlatan, Vanitas had faith that Noé could beat that guy-thing-whatever up. Noé was strong, surely, without a doubt.

And then, seconds later, Vanitas frowned and stared at the vampire.

Noé was sturdy, interesting, polite, handsome, and all the other positive adjectives Vanitas had trouble coming up with at the moment. Yes, he was very handsome and very obedient. Perfect for someone like Dominique de Sade.

The human continued to frown.

Yes, perfect for her indeed, and they were engaged. And, although he would deny it, Vanitas felt a pull of jealousy when he heard Noé drinking her blood. Sucking on her neck and tasting metallic, what probably felt like sweet tarte tatin to the male vampire. A very good pastry, Vanitas sulkily added in his mind.

Quietly, the man took a seat on the floor with crossed legs, facing Noé, the only sound accompanying the silence being labored breathing. Vanitas' face was passive as he strode through every feature of Noé's face using his eyes. Pleasant mocha skin and snow-white hair. Long eyelashes, perfectly angled nose, and probably dry, rough to the touch, parted lips with sharp fangs poking their way out with luster.

Unconsciously, Vanitas moved closer towards his face.

Vanitas knew that he himself was charming, a fact he prided himself with to sway the hearts of others (in which he was namely thinking of his somewhat forced partnership with Noé and how he had successfully won over Jeanne into drinking his blood), but he could not deny that the young vampire was incredibly good-looking. And just like the rest of his kind with the exception of one, Noé was a child of the crimson moon. His eyes were a cherry-red, and they were mesmerizing.

Even now, as the human pulled himself so close to his partner he can feel Noé closing in on him as well, those eyes just a quarter open hypnotized him so. His eyes, the color of a vampires' favorite meal, leaned in closer and Vanitas himself could bring their lips together, they were just a few inches away–

And then Noé sunk his teeth onto Vanitas' flesh, between his left shoulder and neck. He suckled, nibbled, and oh, God, it hurt so damn much but Vanitas had to be a fool to say that he didn't enjoy the pain.

This time, it was Vanitas who gasped and groaned, having to cover his mouth with the hand that would throb in time with his fast-paced heartbeat. He could feel the blood pounding in his head, even that blood being drained away by the man who hungrily latched onto his neck.

"Nnh…"

How long has it been? Five seconds or thirty, perhaps? Vanitas would screw his eyes shut to try and block out the pain, and open them for what felt like minutes later but what truly had just been milliseconds.

God, was he blushing? He hoped not, that would be bad for his image. He closed his eyes again, forgetting about trying to not make any sounds and forced out a gasp, a moan, breathing out a mantra of the name belonging to the man leaning over him and stealing his life essence.

" _Noé, Noé, please, Noé, God…Noé please, please_ …"

Please what? What did he want? Vanitas' mind was clouded and he couldn't remember what it was he was asking for. Was it to stop, was it to continue, to suck harder? Did he want Noé to go keep the bread they had forgotten to store last night, God, he just didn't know.

But then all of a sudden the suckling and nibbling stopped and he felt Noé rip himself off of Vanitas with lightening speed. Vanitas hit his back against the rugged floor and he lay there facing the ceiling with a paler than normal physique except for slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh my… no…shit…" he heard Noé's voice. He sounded genuinely frightened. Vanitas had to wonder why.

The human turned his head to face Noé with foggy, blue eyes and ragged breathing. The vampire could not stop muttering "No, no, no," while staring at the blood pooled around Vanitas, the source being his neck.

Noé brought his hands to his ears as if he did not want to hear, did not want to believe what just happened. "How could I…? And it was a memory, why did this happen…? You aren't Louis you're Vanitas… God…"

Louis? Noé thought Vanitas was Louis — now who can that be? However, as his mind cleared up, he decided not to bring up that question.

"No, no… quit repeating 'no' and just relax." Vanitas found the strength to bring himself up to a sitting position and spoke quietly in a quiver. Did he still feel so high that he wasn't even his usual self? From his sitting position he brought himself to stand on (very slightly, mind you) unbalanced legs and found himself leaning against the same wall as Noé.

As a result, Noé took a step to the side to keep a distance between them. He refused to let what just happened, happen a second time. Not while he was conscious of it, at least.

"Oh, but, don't run away, Noé," Vanitas fought himself to bring his vigor back, forming a small smirk on his lips.

The mocha-skinned vampire replied with, "No, I will run away because what I did was bad, horrible." And, much to Vanitas' great surprise, Noé did leave. Out the door, he was gone in a shaking heap.

Vanitas sat and just stared dumbly at the door. He did not expect that.

And almost comically, seconds later, Noé appeared back in the room with his head hung low. He explained, "I need to be with you for _the Book of Vanitas_." Noé sat to the side of Vanitas and placed his head on his hands.

Vanitas carefully looked at Noé, unconsciously rubbing meticulous circles over his neck's bite mark. There was still some blood dribbling down his neck. He nudged Noé's arm with his own and said, "Repay me back by getting me some wine and a bit of that bread we bought yesterday!"

Numbly, Vanitas noted, Noé nodded and stepped out once again to retrieve the requested items.

The man did need to replenish his blood supply after all and was totally not taking advantage of Noé's moment of weakness. And speak of the devil, the vampire appeared with a bottle of wine and a small plate of bread and butter.

He handed the plate to Vanitas and placed the bottle near the human's leg. Vanitas responded by eagerly biting into the food and holding the piece of bread in his mouth to open the wine capsule. He uncorked the cover and set down the bottle back where it was.

Now, how to bring up the subject of Noé's problem. How, indeed.

Vanitas placed half of the bread back on the plate, having not even touched the butter. Then, he brought the wine to his lips and savored every tiny sip taken from it.

He held up the bottle to the vampire. "Want some?"

"No," Noé said. "I'm fine, thank you." And as if to add volume to the silence: "Mademoiselle Amelia brought me the wine. How is it?"

"Oh, she did? It is very good; nice wine." To add a punch line Vanitas repeated with a smirk, "You sure you don't want any?"

Noé licked his lips. "Thank you very much, however, I do not want any wine right now."

"You want blood instead, don't you?"

Noé paused, sighing deeply. It appeared as though he were frustrated or disappointed in himself. Maybe both? Vanitas stared curiously.

"Why are you depriving yourself from blood? I know you vampires aren't supposed to attack humans but I can see that you haven't been getting proper nutrition." Vanitas then lifted up his index finger in a playful manner. "Trust me, I know — I'm a vampire doctor."

Noé frowned. "Knock it off, I usually don't drink blood without reason. And I just had some, too! How long ago was it, a couple days ago? I had my fill from Domi." But that did not explain why he had just drank from Vanitas.

Vanitas had the exact same thought in mind and smirked at Noé. Noé, in turn, sighed again.

"I was remembering something," he began. "It was long ago, when I was a child. The memory was of me drinking blood, you know, so…"

"…so your reflexes latched onto the nearest thing, which was me, and began sucking my guts out." Vanitas smiled.

Sucking his guts out was one way of putting it.

"I don't really mind, truly." Vanitas, once again, ran his fingers along his neck. "I am a doctor. If you need something, I'll help you, Noé." He could feel the blood that ran down his neck, and it must have looked like a painting in red. Maybe it resembled the wine that he was holding. Perhaps his palm and fingers were drenched in bloody rain drops. Did that look appealing to Noé who was staring with wide eyes?

"Vanitas, don't…"

Those eyes were trying to suck him back in and Vanitas lowered his own gaze to Noé's chest. Nice pajamas.

"You know, you don't even need to ask, Noé. Just walk over to me and take a small nibble whenever." Although, he had to admit, the hungry bite that the vampire took earlier was rather good on both ends perhaps. Vanitas scooted closer, setting the wine bottle down. He leaned his neck to the side to show off his rose-colored bite surrounded by more hues of crimson. "Come here, Noé, take a bite, drink your fill and enjoy it."

Vanitas' eyes grew dark and they practically fought with Noé's conscience. The eyes could see the gulp Noé took by the movement of his Adam's apple. He took it upon himself to scoot closer until he was right beside the vampire.

Perhaps it was the smell of the iron-tasting air or the enticing image of a bloody neck laid before him, for Noé hesitantly ran his tongue along Vanitas' neck, and the human involuntarily gave a small gasp. He very gently lapped up any and all the cherry liquid in his way, and it almost felt as though he were softening the flesh instead, Vanitas mused breathily.

When Noé drove his teeth in again, Vanitas shivered. He clutched onto the fabric of Noé's shirt, feeling even more than he had before and he bit down on his tongue to prevent any noises from happening again. But instead of any hard sucking, he drank from Vanitas almost affectionately, as though he had not wanted to bring any pain to the human.

Although he would appreciate the same rougher treatment as before, Vanitas felt as though this were slightly teasing and he did kind of appreciate the way Noé's tongue felt gliding across his skin.

Almost unaware, Vanitas reached for Noé's pants and toyed with the waistband, circling Noé's member through the pants with his digits. Immediately, the young vampire retracted from his neck and Vanitas gave a distressed whimper in response.

Noé was having none of it. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, cheeks tinting red. "Did you let me drink your blood so that you can play with my pants or something?"

Vanitas brought his head back to its original position. His neck felt sore. "I, uh, didn't notice." Which was the truth. He was not a homosexual.

Still, Noé did not believe him. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you, Vanitas? Your hand was around my penis."

As funny as Noé hesitated to say the word "penis", Vanitas had to stubbornly repeat, "I didn't notice!" with a slight blush and frown. He was still out of it from the whole blood sucking ordeal.

Noé gave him a look. _I don't believe you_.

Vanitas flung himself over to his bread and popped it into his mouth with a pout. Why was Noé so upset? It couldn't be the fact that he had a fiancé bothered him so much when he was inappropriately touched.

"You're being unfair!" Vanitas shouted. "In fact, you _are_ unfair! Our first meeting was you attacking me and beyond that, you fling me across the air to hit a Curse-Bearer, and you say such horrible things!" Of course, Vanitas never took the things Noé said to heart. The white-haired male was quite naive, he did not know what he was talking about when it concerned Vanitas.

Noé, not carrying much of a sense of humor, scrunched his eyebrows together. "I am fair. I fought you because I thought you were going to attack Mademoiselle Amelia, and I flung you to prevent that Curse-Bearer from further ripping apart that young woman. When I talk about you, it's mostly agreeing with others about their opinion of you. I was even quite appalled when you kissed Jeanne, but I did not say anything so as not to offend you."

Vanitas continued to pout, though intrigued by his words. "Appalled how?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean," the raven clarified, "How did it feel at the time when you say you were 'appalled'? My, that is quite the broad word you chose."

Noé did not think that it was a broad word at all but he decided to reply anyway. "It was appalling in the way that my stomach felt heavy and I did not know how to react except make sure that if you get punched in the face then _the Book of Vanitas_ remains safe."

Then, Vanitas pulled a face that Noé did not like. It seemed full of mirth and mischief. "So if your stomach felt heavy and you did not know how to react, that's called jealousy, my dear Noé." He said that so matter-of-factly that said vampire almost felt like walking away from him and all the crazy stuff he did and said on a daily basis. But he had a mission, he had to judge _the Book of Vanitas_ , damn it.

How did the topic go from the inappropriate thing Vanitas did, to jealousy…? It did not make sense and anything concerning the human did not either.

Noé remained quiet for the most part, marveling at what he had done. One side of Vanitas' neck was soaked in the silhouette of blood long cleaned up (if so, then partially. A bath was going to be Hell later). There was the red, semi-caked liquid seeping down into the left side of his clothes. That was also going to be difficult to clean.

His gaze traveled eastward of Vanitas and his mouth was set in a hard line. Well, then.

"Vanitas, who…" How can he phrase this? "Who drank your blood," Noé brought himself closer to brush his fingers against a healing scar on the right side of Vanitas' neck. "Over here?"

"Oh." Vanitas' lips curled to form a smirk. Noé could not believe him; was this guy actually going to make a joke about something so serious, again? How about some decency? "That belongs to my beauty, Jeanne. I told her to do it, don't get all crazy about it."

The Hellfire Witch was strikingly beautiful, no doubt about it. What unnerved Noé was the fact that the human said to "don't get all crazy about it." What was he implying?

Noé closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Vanitas was not just troublesome. He was infuriating.

No use trying to get back to sleep after everything that had happened up until now. Vanitas curiously wondered why Noé was getting up and dusting himself off. There were tiny drops of blood on his pajamas, where did he think he was going outside like that?

Vanitas stood up and latched himself onto Noé's hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going out looking like that!?"

"What? What's wrong with how I look? And get off!"

Noé tried (and failed) to pry the human off of him. "Seriously, what, how do I look? What's wrong?" he asked, unsure.

 _Is he serious_ , Vanitas thought. "You have blood on your shirt. A little bit here," he brought a finger to his chest, "And a little bit over here, as well." Now he pointed it over his heart. "And you say, 'what's wrong?' there is blood on your shirt, you're a vampire living in Paris, and what will the people think!"

Not wanting to hear any more retorts, Vanitas sealed the distance between them and placed his mouth over Noé's. The lips were dry but not as much as he initially thought.

Noé, surprised by the action, tried pushing Vanitas away; as a result, the latter brought himself closer to brush their hips together while trying to entice Noé's mouth open using his own human canines. Vanitas bit down on the vampire's lower lip and was granted access.

Vanitas tilted his head to gain a better accessing point and was earned with success in his attempt. Slowly, their tongues were brawling against each other. It did not seem as though Noé was going to stop their current action or perhaps neither of any actions further ahead. Vanitas opened his eyes — really, when had he even closed them? — and found that Noé was staring at him with cherry-colored irises that spoke more than words. Of course, there was confusion evident in there but he was not objecting to their kissing. Maybe there was even a little bit of enjoyment in those eyes, as well.

And, if Vanitas played his cards right, maybe he can entice the young vampire into sex.

Vanitas really needed that.

In all his musings, Vanitas found that Noé had a chance to drag them both down to the floor. He found relief when the man pulled away so he can finally catch a breath but froze when Noé began untying the ribbon on Vanitas' hair. _Now, if that doesn't scream intimate, what does?_

Noé brought his head down to Vanitas' ear. There were many charms on it. Breathily, the mocha-skinned man whispered, "You are so annoying."

The heat from Noé's breath as well as a hardness poking his belly caused Vanitas to shiver pleasantly. He was being pinned down by the taller man. His face burned and it was the rare occasion in which he felt that he was not in control of the situation. Was he even thinking straight?

"And you're so hot, Noé," he purred, voice darkening as he said the vampire's name. But, okay, maybe he was not thinking straight. He was being honest, though.

Noé bit down on his ear and almost deliberately, though he was actually kind of embarrassed, Vanitas moaned with closed eyes and red cheeks. Maybe it was because he was marked by the actual Blue Moon Vampire, Vanitas, that he despised the thought of biting. But when he became a doctor to save them, and he got Jeanne to bite him, maybe he did enjoy the feeling of being bitten by a vampire. At least, without any undertones of mocking or malice being inserted into the bite.

He slid open his eyes halfway as Noé came to a stop, lifting his head. Soft, dark blue hues met rose-red ones. He could just imagine the image they were displaying: one man leaning over the other, the shorter one breathless, hot and bothered with hair splayed out all around his head on the carpet. The taller male, dominant and masculine, tracing over his partner's face with beautiful, red eyes and snow-white hair that cascaded downwards just tickling the other's face.

So he had to wonder, when had he ever gotten so romantic…?

Vanitas waited for a few seconds as Noé was still not moving.

In all his efforts, the human questioned, "What is it?"

Noé's eyes were wide as he stared down at Vanitas.

"I forgot that Murr is here in the room with us."

Murr.

The cat. Vanitas closed his mouth and looked displeased. "He's a cat. Cats have sex all the time. If Murr is a virgin then let him watch and learn from his owner."

Noé's face flushed. "No! Look, I'll just put him in the closet from now until we're done." The guilt was evident on the vampire's face. As he stood up to retrieve the cat, Vanitas had to sit up and wonder idly if the guilt he felt was because of the abrupt interruption during their moment Noé caused ( _the cat can just watch us, who cares!_ Vanitas hissed in his mind) or the fact that he had to put Murr in the closet for the time being.

Noé was cuddling Murr to his chest and speaking softly to him.

It annoyed Vanitas that he felt more guilty about putting the cat away rather than interrupting their moment. But, whatever. He couldn't pout about something so trivial when he noticed Noé beginning to remove his shirt.

Oh, he had a nice body, indeed.

The human licked his lips. This was most likely not a strip tease but it sure felt like one. Ever so slowly, Noé removed his pajamas, starting with unbuttoning the shirt to remove it, then his pants, skipping the underwear to go directly to socks. Vanitas never knew that removing socks can look so erotic.

Vanitas lightly bit his lip when he saw the bulge in Noé's underwear. God, he can smell it and it was quickly weakening his will, almost making him want to cry out for Noé to just take him right there and now.

Noé was coming back to the raven and Vanitas swallowed thickly, staring at the vampire with flushed cheeks, starting to grind the palm of his hand against his own erection. He had never felt this hot before, he was sweating, it was so hot he could not breathe.

Gently, Noé grabbed Vanitas by the shoulders and brought them both down to the floor, once again.

It started with Noé struggling to remove Vanitas' coat and shirt, the human saying, "Let me do it," and the vampire replying with a clipped: "No, stop, I'm going to do it."

It truly felt wonderful, the soft kneading and probing on his torso, and a tiny voice in his head reminded Vanitas, _Hey, you're not homosexual!_

But, as always, Vanitas ignored the better of him and said to screw it because he can have sex with whomever and enjoy the shit out of it. So maybe he was homosexual, or at least bisexual, but if he was one or the other, he definitely knew that Noé was the one who brought an interest in the male gender concerning sexuality.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Noé shrugged the coat off of Vanitas' shoulders and then practically ripped his shirt open. He can always replace that with another one.

As the vampire moved downward to remove Vanitas' boots then socks, the raven began his own ministrations in sliding Noé's underwear down to release his member. It was impressive, and Vanitas never really realized how hungry he was until that moment.

He instead opted to stroking Noé's member, relishing the sounds the his partner was making. They were breathy, quiet moans.

Trembling, Noé unzipped his partner's pants and brought down the underwear as well. Now they were both naked, Vanitas hummed in delight.

However, before Vanitas can begin his work on Noé the taller male engulfed Vanitas in his mouth. Vanitas sputtered, his face reaching a scalding temperature, and he made a move to clutch Noé's hair as he shook. The vampire licked and sucked, occasionally grazing Vanitas with his teeth then quickly apologizing with another round of licks.

The shorter man mewed and gasped, clawed and pulled at Noé's hair. It was obvious that he was trying his best not to make any sounds. They were in a hotel and it was way passed time to save the Curse-Bearer that he had his eyes on. To hell with it, he thought — he was going to have sex with his best friend.

With a hiss, he bucked his hips that took Noé by surprise. Noé, glaring, removed himself from the human's arousal with saliva disconnecting Vanitas' dick from his mouth. The scratching and pulling at his head kind of hurt, causing a dull pain, but he doubted that Vanitas was even aware of what he was doing.

The stilled air of the hotel room was chilled by the Autumn weather that seeped through the cracks from outside, and it made Vanitas shiver as Noé blew some of his own warm breath onto him. The temperatures were contrasting and he could not help it. He flipped their positions so that Noé was on the bottom and he was over him.

"Noé," he breathed softly, carefully. "When you were drinking my blood, did you see my memories?"

Noé's tone was just as gentle as his partner's. "No. My powers only work once with the same person and the moment I first drank your blood, I was not even fully conscious; I was still stuck in my own memories. I did not and won't be able to see anything from your blood." The man tucked a stray strand of Vanitas' hair behind his ear. "Any reason for asking?"

The raven lowered his head to rest upon Noé's neck. Finally, he said quietly, "No reason."

Then, Vanitas bit under Noé's jaw, biting it hard. Human fangs were situated farther away than vampire ones so Vanitas had to settle with the herbivore set of teeth for now. It irked him, having to bite so hard to get what he wanted, but it would also leave a mark not similar to any of the vampire ones. Still, he broke through skin and the little bit of blood that seeped through he would take.

Vanitas sucked and nibbled on Noé's skin, relishing the "Oh My, he's actually trying to mark me to get back at me?" thought that the vampire was probably suffering from, and the red painting Noé's cheeks.

He did this for several seconds later before releasing, savoring the image of the bruise under Noé's chin.

He ran his thumb over the hickey to try and dry off the excess saliva.

Then, Vanitas grinned. "You know, you are very good-looking, Noé. It's nice to know that _I'm_ the one marking you."

Yes, Vanitas was bluntly referring to that Dominique de Sade woman, the fiancé.

She was very beautiful, yes, but if Vanitas could persuade Noé into sex then he knew that he won her.

"For vampires, marking is a way of showing dominance. Didn't know you were one of us, Vanitas."

The human paused.

Was this Noé's attempt at cracking a joke? The fact that it probably was humored Vanitas more than the actual joke. He stood up from over Noé, giggling like the the madman he was portrayed as, and hopped over to Noé's bed. He pat the other side next to him, calling, "Come over here, Noé!" in a rather affectionate tone.

The vampire, always so sweet and obedient, strode his way over to the other side of the bed to Vanitas.

The two were on their backs on Noé's bed, Vanitas splaying his palm over the taller one's chest while the vampire had his own hand occupied, petting the raven's hair softly with kind fingers. Vanitas lifted his head to tuck it under Noé's neck. The human breathed silently, staring up at his partner with loving eyes.

Vanitas' other hand found their way over Noé's lips. He raised two fingers — the index and middle fingers — and asked, "Will you coat them for me, Noé?"

Noé, puzzled, wrapped his hand over his partner's fingers. "I just removed your coat a while ago, so will this do?"

Oh.

Was Noé that naive? It was cute.

Vanitas chuckled softly. "No," he said. "When I say 'coat them' I mean in saliva. Will you coat my fingers for me, Noé?" he tried again.

As if he understood, it appeared that without thinking Noé proceeded to do just that, and Vanitas greedily wished that he had that adult leash Dominique had Noé on while they were at that Bal Masque in Altus. Just the image of a collared Noé sucking on his fingers like a whore made Vanitas' cock all the more acute.

His fingers were encased around Noé's mouth and he can feel the vampire licking and sucking on them. It made Vanitas groan, God, Noé really was perfect. A perfect angel, and Vanitas was a dirty little thing with nothing in his mind except Noé, Noé, Noé.

Noé released the fingers from his mouth and Vanitas shifted his position to all fours. From there he prepared himself and immediately gave a harsh breath, thrusting his fingers and stretching himself. And in the midst of it all, all his panting and heat, Vanitas realized two things.

The first thing was that the two fingers he gave Noé to help him prepare we're certainly not going to be enough to fit the vampire in him. So he tried to stretch himself better, scissoring and digging deeper.

And maybe the human was putting on a show with all his blushing and breathy noises because the second revelation Vanitas had was that Noé was staring at him with those eyes. Not crimson anymore, but a deep violet and, despite being glazed over, appeared entranced and focused directly on Vanitas. The human noted as he pulled his fingers out that Noé would often gift that look to the most beautiful of things that approached him.

And here he was, getting all romantic again.

He chuckled and sat up, smirking at Noé. "How was the display?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer — really, he did not want something as cheesy as his own musings — he gently pushed the vampire down on the bed, Noé's back hitting the blankets, his now-violet eyes drew Vanitas back in as the raven straddling him leaned down to press their lips together.

It was a soft brush of the lips, the gentle message conveying a thousand words; I love you, I hate you, and it was pure bliss.

Then Noé flipped their positions and Vanitas gasped as a muscle was thrust into his mouth. Vanitas raked his fingers through Noé's hair this time, groaning. When had they ever been so good at mouth-to-mouth contact before?

Noé again released their mouths to bring air. He sat up, straddling Vanitas as the human tried to get up with him, planting a few pecks here and there in the process.

"Bleh," Vanitas worded, lying back down on the mattress. He would be wasting energy if he continued to struggle keeping himself upward to kiss Noé's body.

The movement caused their members to graze each other accidentally and they both moaned, craving more touch.

Slowly, Noé positioned himself over Vanitas' entrance, his tip brushing the hole. Biting his lip, Vanitas hurried him up, saying, "It won't bite, Noé." Code word for: "hurry up, let's get on with it."

"…will it hurt you?" Noé asked, uncertain.

Vanitas laughed heartily. "Of course it won't–"

In a swift motion, Noé shoved inside him — earning a shriek in the process — and the tightness, oh God the tightness, Noé realized, it was too much to send him over the edge. Still, he remained in that position to peek over at Vanitas who echoed his own pleased moan, to see how he was faring.

Vanitas grasped the bed sheets and thought idly that all the sweat and saliva and cum would have to be cleaned later. He felt so full it hurt to gasp, to breathe, but it was a good kind of full because he was full of Noé.

And then he realized, distressed, that their positions truly _had_ changed. When the hell had that happened?

His intention was to ride the vampire in a display of submissive dominance, Noé was supposed to have his back on the mattress; you can top but I'm the one on top.

Even as he breathed unevenly through soundless pants, Noé began thrusting into him, and he thought about how unpredictable his partner actually was. From the moment they met, Noé displayed an act so dissimilar of what Vanitas would think that it was scary the way it contrasted with his own intentions.

"Ah…!"

He clutched harder unto the sheets, refusing to let out any sounds. Noé ruined his plans and Vanitas would not give him the peace of mind to deliberately release any further noises.

Noé was set at a fast pace and it was hard not to do or say anything about it because it just felt so right, and not screaming felt like defying who he was and all that he had done.

God, he was beginning to break, Vanitas pushing against Noé to get more of him, more of that friction, trying desperately to meet his partner's thrusts in time. It was almost unbelievable how needy he was, his body pleading for more the way his back arched and small moans beginning to replace the earlier silence.

And Noé slowed his pace, leaning his head to one of Vanitas' ears and whispered darkly, "Do you think Jeanne or any other woman can give this to you?"

They remained in that position, Noé continuing his slow rocking, Vanitas grasping onto Noé's back. He hit deeper, causing Vanitas' pulse to jump and he screamed desperately, "There!"

He scratched the vampire's back with sharp nails, trying to breathe oxygen into his lungs. It was too much, he was too hard, it felt so good, so right.

Noé did it again, and Vanitas screamed out loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. "You did not answer my question," Noé growled and Vanitas had to wonder where had the vampire learned how to make him beg like a cheap whore off the streets.

Noé found a rhythm and kept going, sending Vanitas into a haze with well-calculated thrusts that brought unshed tears to his eyes. "Please, Noé, faster…"

Was he going to keep this up? God, Noé was probably waiting for an answer and Vanitas almost forgotten the question in all this pleasure.

He felt so hot, had all the heat traveled from their bodies to the air in the room or was it just Vanitas? "Noé," no that was not what he wanted to say. "No… no, Jeanne can't give this to me…!" he gasped. "Nobody except you! Noé!"

Then Noé started going quicker and it was amazing how the vampire could keep this up, to cause Vanitas to be so out of breath with every movement, even finding the time to nibble on his shoulder throughout all this. How could he be so controlled, Vanitas wondered, lolling his head to make more room for Noé's tongue and small fangs. Noé was not drinking blood, Vanitas realized belatedly, just sucking on skin to add more effect.

He dug his nails deeper, wanting to leave scars on Noé's back, so that they won't ever go away like this moment.

"Noé, I–" Vanitas hadn't the time to finish his statement, letting out a strangled whimper when he felt the vampire close his hand around his member. "What're you–"

"Let me, first, please, Vanitas," Noé breathed into his ear, and how could Vanitas argue with someone this perfect.

He bit his lip as Noé took in a better position to thrust into him deeper and even if all the pressure was building up in Vanitas he could hold out just a little longer for Noé to finish. Again, even as he sobbed through all the pleasure, a little part of him reminded him how vampires had more stamina than humans did.

How long did Vanitas have to wait until Noé deemed to be done with fucking him. They were in a frenzy, and as wild as Noé appeared with tousled snow hair and bedroom eyes, Vanitas had to wonder how his partner thought of him, reduced to a concupiscent, pleading thing who desired more, with Noé giving him even more than what he initially craved.

" _Please, please, please, Noé!_ " Vanitas felt so overstimulated but never failed to wanting this to end, always begging. "Faster, go faster, Noé, please!"

Noé obeyed, very in love with the way his name would pass from those lips in sobs and screams. Vanitas had no idea of the way his voice affected Noé and it pulled at his heart each time he heard a gasp, a moan, a groan, something to alert him that Vanitas was real and this very moment was real.

Noé could feel how tight Vanitas was and could feel the clawing on his back, and maybe he was a masochist for liking the way it felt.

"Vanitas," he breathed, never relenting, never wanting to stop pleasing the other. "I think I'm going to–"

Vanitas shoved his hand over Noé's mouth, the human's face a full red, flushed, and eyes defiant. "Not in me you are!"

Noé stubbornly continued inside him even as Vanitas released a chant of, "That's gross, not inside me, no, no!"

The way Vanitas' rings of muscle would tighten around him even though Noé said, "I've been fucking you for about eleven minutes, let me do this!" drove the vampire's nerves on edge.

It was the sight of Vanitas' face, all submissive with sweat on his forehead and big eyes that contradicted his feeling of horror of possibly being filled with Noé's cum that caused the vampire to do just that.

Noé came with a thought that, however fleeting, would be carved into his mind that he loved this average human being; he loved Vanitas so much, even if he was annoying and loud and extravagant, Vanitas' eyes shone blue like a blue moon. And maybe just like it, Vanitas' eyes could be cursed with misfortune, but Noé loved him and he was beautiful just like the moon that sparkled the same color as those irises that held so many secrets.

Noé released his hand from Vanitas' cock and the human screamed, already making more vocalization from the squeal he gave when he felt Noé come inside him.

The pair stared at each other tiredly, one smiling and the other seeming unhappy. Noé pulled out and gently pushed Vanitas to the side so that the human would take one half of the bed and the vampire can have the other.

Noé pulled his partner flush against him.

"Cuddling after sex?" Vanitas asked.

Noé replied, "You seem unhappy."

"There's cum inside me this very moment." Vanitas lifted his head to stare at Noé. "I don't know about you but it feels repulsive." Then, the raven began laughing. "Ah, it's disgusting, but it felt… nice. Fuck."

Noé hummed in acknowledgement. "It was fun."

"Fun? Of course sex is fun."

Vanitas tried to press his body closer to Noé's, wanting to hug him without actually hugging the man. Noé wrapped an arm around Vanitas. The human mewed merrily, enjoying the physical contact.

And then, they both stopped breathing when they heard scratching coming from the closet.

…Murr.

Noé sprung himself from the bed and away from Vanitas to free his beloved feline from the closet. Vanitas watched in bemusement how Noé held Murr close, whispering sweet apologies in a soft voice.

Not bothering with either of the two living things in the room, Vanitas limped over to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It would certainly be nice to sleep, as sleepy as sex makes one become, but it was late morning and they needed to go.

Vanitas was sore, but he had to admit that Jeanne could not make him feel like this and he discovered that as much as he liked being in control, it felt better to have Noé fuck him than rather than being the one to take action.

Before closing the bathroom door, Vanitas said, "Don't forget to bathe after I'm done, Noé."

Noé was too busy playing some hand game with his cat, Vanitas saw. That was fine. He can respect Noé and his childish tendencies concerning Murr.

After all, Vanitas was like that with Noé when outside, anyway.


End file.
